Transmission lines such as those in printed circuit boards (PCBs) and cables are widely used in electronic devices. With the increase of input/output (I/O) speeds in devices such as compute devices, it can be critical to ensure that transmission lines meet the insertion loss requirement at the desired frequencies. However, it can be difficult to isolate the behavior of the transmission line itself, as opposed to the overall behavior of the transmission line along with the connector or fixture to which the transmission line is attached.
Removing the effect of a connector or fixture in measured data to determine the behavior of a device under test (such as a transmission line) is commonly referred to as de-embedding. Existing methods of de-embedding may require several specific calibration structures and/or a relatively large number of measurements.